Strange Relationship
by Gundam Wing Lu
Summary: The girls set Relena on dates...what will Heero do when he finds out? Okay there is gonna be a few pairings that evolve in this fanfic so please bear with me... Lu
1. The Girls

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or Darren Hayes or his songs…_

Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time but I suddenly had a new idea…I hope you guys enjoy the story. The first chapter is a songfic to Darren Hayes' song "Strange Relationship" with the lyrics being in bold. It takes place three years after Endless Waltz. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be awesome! Lu

"**Strange Relationship"**

Chapter One: The Girls

Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine, Sally, and Noin were all in Relena's room in the West Wing of Relena's mansion. Relena is pacing…

"Relena! Come over here and we'll give you a makeover!"

Relena snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her best friend. "Oh I'm sorry Hilde! I'm being a party pooper aren't I?"

"No silly, but you should really bounce your thoughts off of us so you don't get frown lines."

Relena grabbed a pillow and threw it at Catherine, who caught it and proceeded to hit Dorothy, who was sitting next to her.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Well if the pillow didn't hit me then it had to hit somebody."

**Do you love me?  
****Or am I just another trip in this strange relationship?  
****You push and pull me  
****And I'm about to lose my mind  
****Is this just a waste of time?  
****Keep acting like you own me  
****I keep running, watch me walking out that door  
****I hear you behind me**

"What's on your mind Relena?" Noin asked.

"Heero."

All the girls share a knowing look. "Of course." They said in unison.

"What did he do now?" Sally asked.

"I feel like he's just toying with me. He pushes me away then pulls me close again. I feel like a yo-yo! It's driving me crazy! When I try to hangout with the other pilots he freaks out as if he thinks he's the only guy I'm allowed to hangout with. And I know that know matter where I go he's watching me, using his hidden cameras and other gadgets to keep track of me."

"That's scary intense!" Dorothy said.

**Gimme that strange relationship  
****Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
****Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
****I keep holding on  
****Gimme that strange relationship  
****One of us gotta let go of this  
****I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
****I'm already gone**

**Do you love me?  
****We break up and back together  
****And I swore to myself never  
****Oh how you do me  
****You strip me of my honor  
****And don't think I'm gonna  
****Break free of these mind games  
****All I'm trying to do is modify my plan  
**'**Cause I can't contain you**

"We've been on and off for the last three years. I don't feel like myself when I'm around him. I'm silent and moody when he's around and I'm bubbly and fun when he's on away on missions."

"So that's why you have so many mood swings lately." Catherine said.

**Gimme that strange relationship  
****Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
****Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
****I keep holding on  
****Gimme that strange relationship  
****One of gotta let go of this  
****I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
****I'm already gone**

**You keep acting like you own me  
****I can't control me  
****You said you never really wanted me back  
****Well maybe if that's a fact  
****May I suggest  
****A brand new plan of attack  
****And in defense of that you're hard to crack  
****You're way off track  
****I want you back, I want you gone  
****Maybe I'm sick of holding on**

"So you're basically saying that you feel like Heero's puppet?" Hilde asked.

"That's exactly how I feel! I guess I still love him but I can't keep putting up with his possessiveness and trust issues. It's too much strain on my emotions and mental health."

"Sounds like you need to find a new guy." Dorothy looks at Hilde and Catherine as they grin at each other. "And the three of us will help you find one!"

"What about us?" Sally asked.

"Who is going to keep the perfect soldier busy with missions while we set Relena up on dates?" Dorothy asked her.

Sally and Noin grinned at each other.

"Oh yeah…I forgot we were his bosses."

"This is gonna be fun Sally! Just think of where we can send him!"

Noin and Sally were in full planning mode so the other girls decided to figure out who to set Relena up with.

"The only good looking and worthwhile guys that we know are good enough for Relena are the other Gundam pilots."

Relena, Hilde, and Dorothy stared at Catherine.

"That's a fantastic idea!"

"Duo's off limits Dorothy!" Hilde was hit by pillows thrown by Dorothy and Catherine.

"Of course but Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei aren't." Catherine said.

"You girls can't be serious! If Heero were to find out…"

"Oh we're very serious Miss Relena."

Relena gulped. Dorothy only called her that now when the topic was no longer under discussion or when Relena had no say in the matter being discussed. Relena had a strange feeling this would probably end badly.

**Do you love me?  
****Or am I just another trip in this strange relationship?**

**Gimme that strange relationship  
****Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
****Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
****I keep holding on  
****Gimme that strange relationship  
****One of us gotta let go of this  
****I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
****I'm already gone**

Author's note: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I'll have the second chapter posted soon! I just have to type it up first but it's already written so it'll be up shortly. Please review! Lu


	2. The Guys

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…_

"**Strange Relationship"**

Chapter Two: The Guys

Meanwhile in the East Wing of the mansion, the Gundam pilots (minus Heero) are hanging out in Duo's room. (The pilots have rooms they use when they are her bodyguards or when they come and visit her.)

Duo is being chased around the room by Wufei while dodging pillows thrown by Trowa and Quatre. "Jeez guys! You don't have to retaliate just because you know I'm right!"

"That's why we're throwing pillows instead of beating you up!" Trowa yelled as he threw another pillow and hit Duo in the face with so much force that Duo fell backwards and landed on his back.

"Ouch! That one hurt Trowa!"

"Good."

"Duo, can you imagine what Heero would do if he ever heard you say something like that?"

"Come on Quatre. I'm not stupid enough to say that while Heero's around! Give me a little credit!"

"You better be at least that smart or else we'll kill you before Heero does."

"Relax Wu-man." Duo caught the pillow thrown by Wufei. "I'm not as stupid as you guys seem to think I am sometimes." He threw the pillow back at Wufei.

"We can only hope." Wufei said as he dodged the pillow.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!

The four pilots turned to the door. Trowa opens it and lets Catherine in. "What are you doing in the East Wing Sis?"

Catherine grins. "Oh I just wanted to ask you guys an innocent question."

"I think your horns are holding up your halo."

Catherine calmly picks up a pillow and hits Trowa in the face. "I just wanted to ask what you guys think of Relena…and don't give me the "she's nice" speech we all give to the public."

"Ha! What a coincidence! We were just talking about that!" Duo exclaimed.

"Huh?" Catherine asked.

"Duo!" Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei yelled as they threw more pillows at their braided comrade.

"Alright children! Can you please answer my question so I can get back to the girls?"

All the pilots were silent except Duo who was laughing his head off.

"What has gotten into you guys?"

"Oh it's just that they're in love with Relena."

Catherine's jaw dropped open. "Did I hear Duo right? Do you three love Relena?"

The three pilots in question nodded their heads.

"But we wouldn't do anything that would make a friend mad so we've never told anyone." Quatre told her.

"I get it…you're afraid of what Heero would do."

The three pilots nodded their heads again.

"I have an idea." Everyone looks at Duo. "Why don't the girls set you guys up on dates with Relena, while I try to get Heero to go on dates with other girls?"

"Are my ears deceiving me? I thought I heard Duo say an awesome idea."

"Sis…"

"Miss Catherine…"

"Woman…"

Catherine hugged Duo. "Thanks Duo! I've gotta go tell the girls!" She then dashed out of the room.

Duo shuts the door behind her and grins at the other pilots. "This is gonna be fun!" He is immediately hit by a barrage of pillows.

Author's note: I know it's short and I'm sorry but that's all I've got right now…I'm starting to write chapter 3 right now so I hope to have it uploaded by sometime next week or so. I hope you guys like the story so far! Lu


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…

Author's note: For the sake of my sanity I shortened Catherine's name to Cat (even though I hate to shorten such a pretty name!)

"**Strange Relationship"**

**Chapter Three: The Plan**

"They agreed to the dates!" Cat said as she burst into Relena's room.

"What?!" Relena couldn't believe it. 'Why?' She wondered to herself partly because she knew the girls would tell her some off the wall reason like that the pilots really loved her or something.

"That's great!" All the other girls cheered.

"So who should go on the first date?" Hilde asked.

The girls thought for a second. Noin looked up from her laptop. "Quatre knows Relena best out of all five of the pilots even Heero. Why don't you try letting Trowa and Wufei go on the first dates so they can be on a more even playing field with Quatre?"

"Noin's right. But which one should go first?" Dorothy was pacing now.

"It's the stone-faced clown or the silent dragon. This should prove to be interesting if they actually talk to her."

"Hilde! Trowa does talk to her!"

"Well I'm sorry Cat but he must only talk to Relena when no one else is around because we've never seen it."

"Who would you like to go on a date with first, Relena?" Dorothy asked.

Even though she wasn't sure she should go along with this plan in the beginning, Relena decided to just go with the flow of things and see what happened in the end. She closed her eyes and tried to picture the pilot she wanted to get to know first. The pilot in her mind opened his eyes to reveal flames of passion in his green eyes. Relena's eyes flew open. "Trowa…" She whispered.

"…" The other girls looked at Relena then back at each other.

"Is it just me or did she sound kinda day dreamy when she said Trowa's name?" Hilde asked. The other girls just nodded.

"Okay…Trowa is going on the first date. I'll go let them know while you girls start planning the date." Catherine was grinning like Duo as she walked out of Relena's room and headed to the braided pilot's room to tell the boys the news.

**Meanwhile in Duo's room…**

"So here are the basics of the plan. Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre will go on dates with Relena while I keep Heero company on the missions Noin and Sally send him on. That way I can keep Heero away from anything Relena related. Although I just thought of something…do you think the other girls would be interested in dating Heero?"

Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre stared at Duo.

"Why would you suggest that? Dorothy despises him, Hilde is your girlfriend, and my sister…well she's my sister so I'm not going to even think about that."

"Well to be honest with you, Hilde and I aren't really working out."

"Oh? What's wrong with the woman?"

"Nothing really but we worked better when we were friends and not a couple."

"So are you suggesting we try to set Cat and Hilde up with Heero?"

"Yeah, I think I am Quatre."

"My sister with Heero?!"

"It makes since when you think about it. If he pisses her off she can just throw knives at him. Plus she handles you pretty well and she nursed Heero back to health when he self-destructed."

All four pilots thought about it. "If he hurts her or tries anything funny with her then I get to hurt him." Trowa announced.

"Deal." The other pilots shook hands on it.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK…"

Duo opens the door and lets Cat in. "What's up Cat?"

"Relena accepted the plan and we've decided the order of the dates."

The pilots look at her expectantly. "So?"

"Well Quatre's the closest with her so we figure Trowa and Wufei should go first to make it a more level playing field. So Trowa is the first date, Wufei is the second date, and then Quatre is the third and we'll just repeat that order."

"Sounds good."

"It's fine."

"Alright."

"I'm going back to Relena's room. Play nice boys!" Catherine shut the door behind her as she walked out the door.

The pilots decided to watch a movie so they could basically zone out and think about Relena (not that they would admit it). During the movie, Duo pulled Quatre aside.

"Don't you think Hilde would work great with Wufei?"

"Well…she's a fighter like his wife was so I guess I could see them as a couple easier than him and Relena being a couple."

"That's what I was thinking. But I don't want to make him mad by bringing it up to him."

"Well let's see how he feels about Relena after his date then we can decide if we should try and set him up with Hilde or not."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Can we keep this a secret between us? Don't even tell the girls."

"Of course."

Author's note: Thanks for reading guys! Hope this chapter is longer! And I'm sorry about not updating very quick…my sister came into town! Read and Review! ~Lu


End file.
